


Kitchen Disaster Stories

by RiotFalling



Series: Riot’s SteveTonySeptember [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys who can’t cook, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slight pining, SteveTonySeptember, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Steve tries to do something nice and it backfires on him. Tony is mostly just confused by the ‘something nice’ part of the equation.Or, Tony Stark and the case of the Obvious Kitchen Fire





	Kitchen Disaster Stories

The kitchen is on fire.

Not, like, actively on fire, but it looks like it was very recently. There's still water dripping from all the counters and a suspicious black mark on the wall near the stove. Not to mention the extinguisher Steve is in the middle of placing back under the sink and the foam all over literally everything.

So, the kitchen was recently on fire.

Tony blinks slowly, empty mug clutched in his hands. “Steve. Steven. Oh Captain, my Captain. What even... I mean... was there a fight? What the hell happened in here?"

Steve appears to be blushing, which is interesting, because Tony hadn't known that Steve's face could do that. Not that Tony has a mental catalogue of all of Steve's expressions or anything, because that would be sad and obsessive. Which Tony is definitely not. Not even a little bit.

"No fight," Steve admits slowly, and now he looks guilty and a little sad. It's a crime against humanity, probably. ''I may have... started a small fire."

"Oh." Toy blinks again, and he's not sure what's happening here but he instantly feels horrible for putting that look on Steve's face. "Uh, why?"

Steve shifts awkwardly and eyes the window like he's actually considering throwing himself from the top of the tower to escape this conversation. Then he apparently gives up, throws his hands in the air with a huff, and admits "I was trying to cook dinner. For you. And it got a little out of hand."

"For me," Toy repeats stupidly, still standing in the doorway, not entirely sure this isn’t some kind of crazy dream. "A little out of hand."

Steve isn't meeting his eyes anymore, gaze constantly shifting around the room while his hands clench up into uncomfortable fists by his side. "I just, wanted to thank you. For letting us all stay here and, well, everything else you do for me. For us. And I noticed that you never seem to have time to cook for yourself, so I thought... I'd give it a try."

Tony has no idea how to react to... any of that, really. Least of all the fact that Steve has apparently been paying attention to Tony's eating habits. Not that knowing Steve went out of his way to try and do something nice for Tony, to thank him, is any easier to deal with. Before Tony can think it through he finds himself blurting out "and instead you almost burned down my tower."

Steve winces, his shoulders slumping and his eyes dropping to the floor, and Tony feels like the worst kind of scum. "Sorry," Steve says and it's kind of amazing how someone so huge can sound so small.

Toy finds himself stumbling forward before he even realizes it, hands out like Steve is some kind of spooked baby animal that Tony needs to sooth. "No, no it's fine, it's totally fine," Tony says, nearly tripping over his words in his hurry to get that kicked-puppy expression off Steve's face.

Steve glances up at him, all big, gorgeous blue eyes under his stupid long eyelashes and Tony's heart lurches in his chest. "I'll clean it up, I'm sorry," Steve says, and now Tony is close enough to see the way Steve bites his lip nervously when he pauses. "I just, all the videos JARVIS helped me find made it look so easy."

Now Steve has this rueful little smile on his face, and he was trying to do something nice, for Tony, and the careful layer of denial Tony slaps on every morning is cracking all over the place. "What were you trying to make?" Tony can't help asking, and he has a horrible feeling that he's smiling like the besotted fool that he totally is.

"I don't wanna say now," Steve grumbles, but he's grinning a little more, his cheeks flushing pink again.

"Aw, come on," Toy says, only realizing how close they're standing once he's bumping their shoulders together. "I'll tell you about the time I almost burned down my dorm trying to use a hot plate while sleep deprived."

Steve eyes him warily, crosses his arms over his chest as they settle in side by side against the island, observing the damage to the opposite wall. "I was trying to make grilled cheese," Steve finally admits, and he's definitely pouting a little.

"Wow," Tony says, thrown, and then outright laughs when Steve pouts at him harder. "That's what I was making!" Tony says, still laughing, waving his hands. "Who's to say what went wrong, one minute I was just trying to make a midnight snack, the next my trusty hot plate was putting off sparks and then the whole room was full of smoke." He smirks and adds "it got 'a little out of hand,' you might say."

Steve finally laughs, soft but real, head ducked down and Tony's heart is lodged somewhere in his throat. "Is that why I never see you cooking?" Steve asks, shooting Tony a little sideways look and a teasing smile.

Tony's denial is gone, shattered, he wouldn't even know how to begin picking up the pieces, his heart racing and his hands shaking and Tony is sure it's written all over his face. Still, he manages to keep his voice mostly even as he says "yep. If I so much as think about touching a stove Rhodey calls to yell at me. It's a little freaky."

Steve laughs again, and Tony is starting to realize that he's never going to get enough of that sound, never going to get tired of hearing it. "I guess I'll just have to order you take out, then," Steve says, his smile bright and gorgeous.

"Be still, my heart," Tony says, clutching at his chest, and Steve laughs again but oh, Tony really means it.

And then Steve is leaning into his space, just a little, and Tony's face feels flushed, and Steve says "let me get you dinner." Tony squeaks, and Steve smirks, and Tony is starting to suspect the Steve knows exactly what he's doing. “We can eat and swap kitchen disaster stories.”

And well, how is Tony supposed to say no to that?


End file.
